Eyes of His Past
by M.R.Riverdell
Summary: Eyes can say a lot about a person. Journey through 3 generations and discover the mystery behind their eyes.
1. James

**A/N: Very first Fan Fic. Be nice. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OF HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

**Eyes of His Past**

**Chapter 1: James**

James rounded the corner and entered the wide lounge room. There on the mahogany leather couch lay his pregnant wife, her back facing him.

He smiled to himself as he studied her form. Her legs were currently cramped up, allowing her to fit onto the couch. Her hair was sprawled unevenly across the leather of the couch like a messy mop.

He made his way silently towards his wife, slowing considerably as he got nearer as not to disturb her. He lowered himself to his knees so his face came in level with the back of her head. He stared at her a little longer before making the effort to speak.

"Lily." His voice was calm and affectionate. "Lily, it's late."

Lily shuffled a little, her pregnant belly making it difficult for her to manoeuvre around. She managed to roll slowly onto her back. Her hair now sweeping across her face, her bright green eyes blinking open from behind some strands of hair.

"James?" Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use.

"Who else would it be?" He chuckled at his wife. "Come on, the bed is ready."

"I can't sleep."

"You were just sleeping now."

"I was resting. If I were sleeping I'd be in bed."

"Why can't you sleep?" James gently asked his drowsy wife as he removed the strands of hair that was blocking his view to her magnificent green eyes.

Lily's face turned mordant as she stated, "James, I'm pregnant. And by the way his moving, he might just be part beast."

James chuckled again. "Don't tell Hagrid. He'll want to keep him as a pet."

Lily smirked at her husbands remarks. "Judging by how excited Hagrid seemed to be when I told I was pregnant, he wouldn't care if our son was part beast or not."

James shook his head in laughter as he remembered the old games keeper. "Come on, the bed's ready. I'm sure once you're in a proper bed you'll find some sleep." He said extending both arms towards his wife.

"What are doing?" She asked looking down at his opened arms.

"I'm going to carry you."

"All the way up the stairs?"

"All the way."

Lily couldn't help herself; fits of laughter wracked her body, her hands coming around to hold her pregnant belly in place while her head rolled backwards onto the arm rest of the couch.

"You don't think I can do it?" he somewhat stated as if trying to challenge her.

"Honey, you can barely get yourself up the stairs, let alone your wife… who is pregnant."

James took slight offence to her words but reacted by scooping his arms under her body and drawing her closer to his chest.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, being taken off her guard. "You're really going to do this?"

James didn't answer. He managed to get his legs into the right position before hauling himself and his wife upwards until he was standing up straight.

""My hero!" Lily taunted in a joking manner.

Still James didn't speak. He was afraid if he spoke, he'd lose his concentration and drop his wife. How could someone so tiny look so big and be so heavy? He somehow got into rhythm. _Left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg. _He refused to look at his wife's face till he reached the bottom of the stairs. That's when he looked at her.

"You said the bed was waiting." She smirked, her green eyes filled with mocking glee.

"It is. I'll just…one step at a time." He said hoping that the strain wasn't apparent in his voice.

It took no more than 20 minutes to stagger up a total of 18 steps. By the time he had reaches the top of the stairs James' face was as red as his wife's hair and his legs were close to giving way.

"Well done, James. But if I had walked up the stairs myself, I'd already be in bed."

"Well, no matter how long I took, the bed is still waiting nonetheless." He said as he kicked opened to slightly ajar door to their room.

He reached the queen sized bed and gently placed Lily down on her side as gently as he could without collapsing on top of her.

Once she was down he walked around to the other side of the bed and fell face fist onto the waiting pillows below, his glasses becoming askew on his face during the process.

When he finally managed to sit up, he noticed that Lily had already climbed under the blankets and grabbed her book off the nearby nightstand. It was a couple of minute before she noticed that James was staring at her.

"What is it that you want, James?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything."

"Why are you looking at me then?" She asked now a little confused.

"I'm watching you read."

"Yes, I can see that. I want to know why?"

"I'm watching your eyes move across the page you're reading."

"That doesn't really answer the question I just asked you." She replied.

"There's no reason behind it. I love watching those eyes of yours. They're a brilliant shade of green. They hold meaning. They hold adventure and tranquillity."

Lily put her book back down on the nightstand and motioned for her husband to come closer. As he did, Lily leaned forward as much as she could and slowly removed James' glasses from his face.

"Are you removing my glasses so that I can't see your eyes?"

"No," she began, "I'm removing your glasses so I can look into your eyes."

She studied his eyes, taking in the shape and significance before sharing her findings.

"What do you see, Lily?" he asked her. "What do my eyes remind you of?"

"Hmm… a muddy swamp."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, the colour of your eyes remind me of a muddy swamp. They're a mixture of brown and green."

"Thanks, Lil" He stated sarcastically reaching for his glasses. However, Lily stopped him.

"Don't hide behind your glasses, I haven't finished yet. Although they look like dirty pools of unclean water, they still hold mystery… and life. They hold tenderness and some amount of carelessness." They both gave a small laugh at this comment.

"I'm glad that you can find something that you like about my eyes." He said as he placed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, guarding his eyes from more cruel judgement.

"James, you may not be able to see without your glasses, you may not have the best coloured eyes and you may not like them yourself, but in all honesty I hope our son has your eyes."

James puffed out his chest in pride at his wife's words. "Wait, why would you want our son to have muddy swamps like me?"

"So I can be reminded of you every time I look at him."

James leaned forward and embraced Lily in a comforting hug, "You know that's corny, right?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Harry

**A/N: Very first Fan Fic. Be nice. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OF HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

**Eyes of His Past**

**Chapter 2: Harry**

"Oculus Repairo." Harry spoke and pointed his wand towards the broken pair of glasses resting upon the bench in the kitchen. The glasses gave a small tremble before being restored to their original state.

"That's the fourth time this week!" Exclaimed Ginny as she entered the kitchen holding Crookshanks.

"Actually it's the fifth time."

"Fifth?! What do you…? How?!"

"Well, the first three times were due to Auror missions. The fourth time was because you sat on them and today I thought it would be best if I broke them instead of stepping -"

"- You chose to break them?! What's wrong with you?!" Ginny raised her voiced as she placed the cat on the bench next to the newly repaired glasses.

"I didn't have a choice, Ginny. It was either break my glasses or break Hermione's cat. The glasses I know I can repair. The cat on the other hand…"

"If you broke her cat, she'd probably break you."

"Explain to me again why we have the cat in the first place?" Harry asked putting his hands on the bench in front of him and looking to Ginny.

"Hermione and Ron have gone away for the weekend and they asked us to cat sit." Ginny spoke soothingly while scratching Crookshanks behind the ears, gaining a loud vibrating purr in approval.

"When did we say 'yes' to this?"

"Come on, Harry. It's not that bad. It's not like Crookshanks hates you."

"I know he doesn't hate me, it's just his face is… creepy."

Ginny giggles at Harry's last statement then turns to face the cat, which is now lying down on the bench. "It's okay, Crookshanks, I think you're adorable." Crookshanks, responded with a short meow.

"Ginny, look at his face and tell me that there isn't anything wrong with it." Harry insisted her in a dramatic voice.

Ginny crouched over the bench until she came face to face with the cat. She took her time in examining Crookshank's squashed face. When she finished inspecting the furry cat she stood up straight and faced Harry. "I do have to admit his eyes are a tad unnatural."

"Unnatural? You studied the cat for ten minutes and the first thing you noticed is his eyes?"

"Eyes are always the first thing I notice." Ginny responded quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes. They tell a lot about a person; their characteristics, their intentions, their secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Oh, yes. You see, when I look into the eyes of Crookshanks I see a loyal, hardworking cat who will defend you till the end. I see his intentions are not of harm, but of protection and security."

"You see all of that in Crookshanks eyes?"

"Yes, I do."

"What about his secrets? I'm pretty sure cats don't' have secrets."

Ginny turned from her boyfriend and leaned over towards the cat once more. "Crookshanks has many secrets, I'm certain. Yet, when I look into his eyes…," She gave the fluffy animal a squinting stare before continuing, "his secrets are hidden." She stood up straight again still looking at the cat. "I bet Hermione knows his secrets."

"Hermione knows everything."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." She stated giving Harry the same squinting stare she had just given the cat.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry spoke, shuffling uncomfortably on his feet.

"I'm looking at your eyes. I'm trying to decipher what your eyes are trying to say to me." She paced forward slowly and extended her arms until her pale hands cupped around his face gently. Harry averted his gaze from her penetrating eyes. "Look at me, Harry." She commanded.

Harry made an effort to look into Ginny's eyes. Ginny's hands made a move to remove Harry's glasses. Harry's hands shot up to try and stop her but she playfully slapped them out of the way.

"I want to see your eyes, not your glasses, Harry." She spoke calmly as she removed his glasses and place them on the bench where they once were. Her hands went back to Harrys cheeks and they stayed like that for a while.

"What do you see?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward staring.

"I see… Green." She hesitated.

"You see green?"

"I'm trying to see your characteristics and intentions but I can't get passed how green your eyes are. Your mother must have been very beautiful." She noticed Harrys gaze turned towards the floor. "I'm sorry, Harry. I never meant -"

"- I like to think she was beautiful." He spoke now looking back into her eyes.

Ginny was silent for only a moment before she continued on her survey of Harrys eyes. "I see calmness."

"Calmness?" Harry slightly chuckled. "My life has been anything but calm."

"I'm being serious. When I look in your eyes I see tranquillity. You've always remained calm in heated situations. You're naturally a calm person. That's your characteristic."

"You think I'm a calm person?"

"Compared to Ron, yes. He's a maniac."

"So, tranquillity. What else do you see?"

"Adventure."

"Ok, now you're just reciting what I've done in the past." Harry exhaled picking up is glasses from the bench.

Ginny stopped him by standing in the gap between him and the bench. "Harry, Green eyes, to me, mean adventure. If you can't handle that then I -"

"Alright, ok, I'm sorry." He said striding towards her and placing his hands on her cheeks. "Now it's my turn."

Ginny shuffled her feet to get into a comfortable position but it wasn't long before Harry had his answer. "I've always liked your brown eyes" He said as he continued searching.

"I see concern and stubbornness" Harry declares with a smile draw upon his face. Ginny puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at Harry as if to burn him with her gaze. She looked remarkably like her mother. This scared him. "I also see anger."

"You think I'm stubborn?"

"Well, you are a Weasley." Ginny just raises an eyebrow, scowl still on her face. "You're not as bad as Ron." Harry quickly adds. Ginny breaks her glare with a grin.

"No one is as bad as Ron." She smiles widely. "Although, one other person comes to mind." She says as she drapes her arms around Harry's neck.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Albus

**A/N: Very first Fan Fic. Be nice. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OF HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

**Eyes of His Past**

**Chapter 3: Albus**

"Al, dads looking for you. Where are you, Al?"

7 year old James came bursting into the room with such force he tripped over his lanky legs and fell onto his stomach on the carpet below, landing with a loud _oomph_.

5 year old Albus was sitting under the desk in the corner of the room, knees brought up to his chest, breathing unevenly, eyes puffy and slightly swollen; he had been crying. At the sight of his older brother he scrunched up his body further in a sad attempt at not being seen. Unfortunately for him, James had fallen over, giving him a full view of his cowering little brother.

"Al?"

"Go away, James. I don't want to be found."

"Then you should've hid in a different place. You always hide here." James smirked.

"Leave me alone." Young Albus dropped his head to his knees and began whimpering again.

"Albus… Dad's not going to hurt you. He's not that kind of dad. Trust me, I know; I've had my fair share of run-ins with him." James stated coolly as he made his way over to his younger brother.

"You don't understand, James. I did something bad. I don't think dad will hold back."

"Well, you are a Slytherin." James joked.

"I'm not a Slytherin!" Albus' head shot out of his lap and his hands were clenched tight into fists, ready to strike.

"I'm just saying. You could play the 'Slytherin' card and get let off easy." James told Albus with confidence. Albus thought about it for a moment.

"Do you think that will work?" He asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Not a chance. This is dad we're talking about."

"Oh, James. You're no help. Leave me alone."

"Alright, but dad won't stay still for long, he'll find you eventually. Better to confront him now than to wait until later."

As much as Albus hated to admit it, James was right. With a simple nod in James' direction, James extended his arm towards Albus. Albus grasped James' arm and used it to haul himself up off the floor.

"He's in the living room." James directed then shot off in the opposite direction.

Albus froze for a second then made his way towards the living room. Little by little his small frame appeared around the door way. He scanned the room before realising that only his father was there. He was leaning against the window frame, his face was stern and his arm were crossed against his chest. Staring in his direction.

Albus didn't like this stance his father was in. It made him feel all the more guilty. Albus' heartbeat was gaining speed and his head was trying to tell him to run. Responsibility got the better of him and he bubbled out fresh tears as he ran towards his dad and tossed his arms around his waist in an attempt to hug it all away. "I'm sorry, daddy"

Harry was bewildered by his son's actions; but returned the hug nonetheless. "Albus what were you thinking?" He asked very gently as he sat on the couch guiding Albus to sit beside him.

"I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt -"

"Albus. I want to know what was going through your mind at the time."

Albus sat there recalling the incident his tiny tear stained eyes reflecting the green of his fathers. "I guess I… I… I couldn't take any more… she wouldn't leave me alone."

"She's only 2, Albus. Of course Lily is going to follow her big brother around." Albus drooped his shoulders in shame and looked away.

"Look at me, Albus." Harry spoke calmly and waited for his youngest son to look at him. Albus slowly turned his gaze towards the face of his father. Harry sat just looking into his son's eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Al?"

Albus' eyes grew wide in shock. Had his father known his thoughts? "I don't know what you want me to say." He said through a small voice.

"Did you push your sister, too?" Albus was scared at how much his father actually knew about the incident.

"Lily told you, didn't she?"

"No. Did you push her?"

Albus looked down at his entangled hands, drew a small breath and decided to tell the truth. "She was following everywhere. I tried to get her to stop. I said 'no' and 'stop' but she wouldn't stop running after me. She even tried to come into my room. That's when I got mad. So I pushed her." Albus admitted.

"Is that when your raw magic happened?" Harry asked Albus as they both sat on the couch.

"I guess so. It was strange. The drawers from my dresser started to fly out and one of them hit her on the head. She wasn't moving. That's why I ran." The 5 year old was close to tears again. Harry saw how distressed his son was and drew him in closer beside him.

"Lily is fine."

"Really?" Albus asked hopefully, staring up into the green eyes of his daddy.

"Yes. Mummy checked her and put her to sleep. She has a nasty bruise but she is ok." Albus averted his eyes out of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You can't control your raw magic. You can control your actions, though. Next time when Lily is bothering you. Don't use bad actions. Come to me, I'll sort it out"

"I'm really sorry." The father and son sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"How did you know I pushed Lil?" Albus now looked directly into his father's eyes. Harry stared back into his sons then chuckled. Albus was getting confused.

"Al, eyes tell a lot about a person. They even tell secrets." Albus gasped slightly and barricaded his eyes behind his hands. Not letting his father look into his green eyes.

Harry chuckled a little more. With one large hand of his he slowly lowered the two smaller hands guarding his son's face. Allowing him to look into Albus' eyes once more. "Even though your mouth was telling me the story, your eyes were telling your secret."

"Oh. What else do they say?" Albus asked as he shifted into a new position so he was facing directly at his father. Eyes opened wider than the moon.

Harry laughed loudly before answering. "Happiness."

"Really?" Albus asked with a huge smile upon his face.

"Absolutely."


End file.
